fye_stufffandomcom-20200215-history
Disciples of Zod (SV)
The Disciples of Zod were two Kryptonians loyal to General Zod. They arrived on Earth in the Black Ship during the 2005 meteor shower, intent on finding Kal-El and forcing him to free Zod from the Phantom Zone. Early life Zod's disciples were his two closest allies and were given major roles in the civil war on Krypton. While Zod determined where should be attacked, his disciples were given roles in which they too determined where should be attacked and they often conversed with Zor-El giving them an upper hand and knowledge of where should be best to attack. When notified that Zod had been captured, they contacted Brainiac and determined that since Zod had been captured and that Zor-El was planning to destroy Krypton, they should flee and find the planet where Jor-El would send his only son Kal-El so they could use him to free Zod and create a Kryptonian paradise. They then left Krypton in the Black Ship along with Brainiac and when the Crystal of Air was stained with blood, the Black Ship was notified and immediately traveled to Earth. On the Show Season Five The Black ship landed in Smallville along with a meteor shower and the two emerged from the ship. They traversed Smallville in search of Kal-El, leaving a trail of destruction and brutality in their wake. The two believed themselves the last survivors of Krypton and wished Kal-El to join them in making earth into a new Kryptonian paradise. Eventually, they came face to face in the Luthor mansion, where Clark refused to join them in their insane quest. Aethyr decided to banish Clark to the Phantom Zone, viewing him as a threat since he did not wish to ally with them. However, Clark managed to knock them into the portal they opened, in a bit of poetic justice; their brutal methods had come back to haunt them. Season Six Months later, when Kal-El was exiled to the Zone, the two disciples confronted him, seeking revenge for their imprisonment. In reality, it actually their own fault that they ended up here, because they were the ones who opened the portal; Clark was just defending himself. The two wished to execute him immediately, but Raya's quick witted deception convinced the two that he could free them from the Zone. At the last moment she betrayed them, slicing open Nam-Ek's throat and killing him. Aethyr was last seen stabbing Raya the instant before Kal-El triggered the escape portal from the Zone. Whether she remained in the Zone, despite Raya escaping, or landed somewhere on Earth wasn't revealed. Season Seven Over a year later, Jor-El said that Bizarro was indeed the final Phantom Zoner to be dealt with, indirectly confirming that Aethyr was left in the Zone. Powers and Abilities Main Article: Kryptonian (SV)#Powers & Abilities Under a yellow sun, both Kryptonians gained all Kryptonian powers and abilities and demonstrated immense control over them. *'Super strength' - They were ginormously stronger than humans, but in the Phantom Zone, they are utterly stripped of their abilities. However, they were so much weaker than Clark that they didn't even try to fight him, and instead just tried to trap him in the Phantom Zone. Aethyr was able slap Jonathan effortlessly and Namek was able to slide the metal door in Luthor mansion as if it were nothing. *'Super speed' - Both disciples were able to move and run at speeds that surpass the sound barrier. *'Invulnerability' - Their whole bodies were totally impenetrable, and only kryptonite could hurt them. *'Heat vision' - The disciples were able to emit extensive heat from their eyes. *'Telekinesis' - They, like Kal-El and General Zod, can influence the trajectory and movement of Kryptonian objects. Vulnerabilities Main Article: Kryptonian (SV)#Vulnerabilities Like all Kryptonians, Zod's disciples are inherently weakened by kryptonite. They both got sucked into the portal wormhole to the Phantom Zone's dimension. Category:Organizations Category:Smallville Organizations Category:Teams Category:Smallville Teams